


A Little Game

by Britch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britch/pseuds/Britch
Summary: My MC is named Persephone for obvious Queen of the Underworld reasons, but to be a little more gender neutral chosen the nickname Persie (Percy).Choices within the game are somewhat random, no hard feelings for differing opinions.It's been a while since I've done any writing, and this was just a little bit of fluff written because I just can't sleep so why not?Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> My MC is named Persephone for obvious Queen of the Underworld reasons, but to be a little more gender neutral chosen the nickname Persie (Percy).  
> Choices within the game are somewhat random, no hard feelings for differing opinions.  
> It's been a while since I've done any writing, and this was just a little bit of fluff written because I just can't sleep so why not?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn't often that you would be down at the table before anyone else for dinner. Especially not Beel, but then again he's probably in the kitchen starting on dinner early and badgering whoever was cooking at the moment. You were there in the dining room, but you weren't there for the food. The dining room had better reception for messaging friends from the Human World. You had managed to convince Diavolo to hook up your phone with some extra connection. After all, if the Humans who cared about you could keep a check in on you and you could placate them, the rest of the Human would warm up to Demons a lot easier. 

You were messaging your friend Sophie, playing a game you both had loved since you were old enough to merely giggle at the answers you gave rather than cringe and want to hide. You were staring at her text. Clicking your tongue as you processed how you would answer. You were equal across all three of the options, but you had to pick. You made a decision and typed out your answer; 

'Fuck Castiel. Marry Sam. Kill Dean.' 

You hit send. You'd brought down some school notes to work through while you text back and forth, thankfully Math was always the same no matter what world you were in, and you could always handle Math without having to have constant focus on the subject. 

You had barely started reading through your first set problem when your D.D.D chimed with a response from Sophie;

'Not sure how your husband would take to you killing his brother lol' 

You smiled at her response. She had a point, but you had your reasons;

'Yeah but they never stay dead for long. Given the chance, I'd love to fuck an angel, see what that's like! And with a choice between Sam or Dean??? Well, my response answers that ;p  
Your turn! The Chris'. Hemsworth. Evans. Pratt.'

You hit send and grinned. She was going to have fun with those choices, and it'd give you a chance to make sure you knew this particular equation down pat. But you wouldn't have the chance. Her response was surprisingly quick. Although the first sentence of her text weren't so surprising at all;

'I hate you, Persie.  
Fuck Evans. Marry Hemsworth. Kill Pratt.  
My vengeance is: Will. Jem. Tessa.'

You suck in a breath through your teeth. She knew how to get you too. The Infernal Devices threesome were your straight up dream poly relationship. How were you meant to honestly choose between them? You were too focused on choosing you hadn't noticed the first of the brothers come into the dining room. Satan bringing dinner, and Beel getting an early start. But they noticed you, and they noticed your furrowed brow and that you were practically gnawing off your bottom lip. 

Satan's words brought your attention to them however, "What problem are you working on Persie? Did you want a hand with it?" 

Your focus shot up to him and the plates he had with him, while Beel took a seat beside you at the table with his own plate and started to look over your notes. It was always sweet when they offered their help, "Uhh, I'm not sure how much help you could be. I'm not worried about Math right now. I just brought it down to keep busy. I'm just chatting with a friend from the Human World," you held up your D.D.D. to them both and they nodded in understanding. "Did you want help with the plates though?" you offered, putting your D.D.D. down and starting to get out of your seat. 

"No, no, no," Satan urged waving you off with a hand, "Sit back down, besides I've always got Beel. And Asmo shouldn't be too far behind," he finished, and gestured to the hallway that lead to the kitchen, "Get back to your friend, it seemed like it held quite a bit of your attention," he said looking down at your D.D.D. curiously. 

You picked your D.D.D. back up as Asmo entered with the rest of the plates. Maybe you could've asked Satan, he might have read the books after you'd mentioned to him, maybe he'd have an opinion? You looked up to him pondering the thought, he smiled to you, and you easily smiled back. You decided against it and finally typed out your reply to Sophie;

'Ok I get it, that was a low blow for you.  
Fuck Tessa. Marry Jem. Kill Will.  
Dinner is ready, we can pick this up later.'

Through a mouthful Beel coughed in surprise, "Why are you killing Will?! And who is Will? What did he do? And how can I help?" 

You were a little shocked yourself when he started asking, you didn't think about him being able to see what you were typing, or how it could be perceived by someone who didn't know the game, but before you had the chance to explain Asmo interrupted with his own questions.

"I wanna know more about Tessa! Who is she? When are you fucking her, and where? Just so I can join my dear," Asmo gave you a charming smile and sat down in the seat across from you. 

He assumed he'd be invited, and honestly, if you were going to actually fuck Tessa you wouldn't have an issue inviting Asmo either. Just like with fucking Castiel, you'd like to experience being with a Demon too. And if you were going to, your first choice would be Asmo. Permitting an absence of Demon Pox of course. You may be killing Will, but you weren't about to ignore his Demon Pox warnings. 

Your dropped your D.D.D on the table and held up your hands defensively, "It's not actually real. Especially this one, these aren't even real people! It's just a game my friend and I have played for ages! Fuck, Marry, Kill," I said, almost expectantly, hoping they'd heard of the game. 

Asmo perked up as he sat in his own seat, "Oh that's a fun game to play! Although it's always hard because you can't just fuck everyone in that game. It's delightful that the real world isn't the same," he said with a wink in your direction. 

"I know right! Will, Tessa, and Jem are basically my dream orgy!" you gushed, it was never difficult to be so open about sex around Asmo, it was kind of refreshing never being ashamed to say you'd love to screw with a bunch of fictional characters. 

As the remaining brothers entered the dining room, you made a mental note to always place your D.D.D. with the screen facing down so messages couldn't be read at a glance, because although Asmodeus knew the game and understood, you now had to explain it, and with everyone in the house now in the dining room. At the very least it could be interesting. 

"So, basically, one person gives you three options, and you have to choose who you would fuck, marry, and kill," you shrugged simply. It was a pretty straight forward game honestly. 

Your explanation had Mammon pausing to focus on you. Lucifer, Levi, and Belphie were listening too, they just weren't stopping dead in their tracks like Mammon was, "Whaddya mean ya gotta choose who you'd fuck, marry, or kill?" he asked incredulously, "What trouble are ya gettin' into human? Why have ya gotta marry and fuck someone?! You lot better not be gettin' my human into any kinda trouble where they gotta marry and fuck to get out of it!" 

It wasn't that surprising that he'd be more focused on the fuck and the marry options. If anything, they'd all have a similar train of thought as Beel had, asking why they didn't get an invite to your murder spree, or just assuming they'd be involved and find out the details they'd need to be involved. Mammon's protective attitude toward you could sometimes be really sweet and endearing, as long as it didn't push over into possessive. You gave Mammon a gentle smile knowing exactly how he could be, "Don't get jealous, it's just a game. It doesn't even have to be real people, it can be fictional. Just like this last one was," you explained tapping your D.D.D. screen, you went on and added, "I mean, yes it could be real people, but it doesn't mean I would really kill them." 

"Well that's a little boring," Satan mused while he ate, "It could be more fun if you did." 

Asmo seemed to be in agreement, "It would be more fun to actually fuck your choices too!" It seemed to give him an idea. The type of idea that gave his normally charming and disarming smile, a slightly mischievous gleam, "Especially if they were in this room right now," Asmo had nearly purred the words in your direction, and your fork of food paused half-way to your mouth. 

You weren't the only one however. Everyone, with the exception of Asmodeus, had frozen. They all showed some varying degrees of shock. From the very minimal you-couldn't-tell-unless-you-really-noticed Lucifer, to the oh-so-ridiculously-obvious Mammon.

Finally you managed to breath out, and softly whisper, "That would be a terrible idea," in response. You remembered a party with Sophie where she'd asked the girl you were crushing on to choose between Sophie, you, and a girl at the party. Your crush had chosen to kill you. And in that instant you felt like she had. And you knew, regardless of which brothers were chosen, someone was going to end up hurt. 

Asmodeus practically licked his lips at the opportunity, "Oh, no it wouldn't! It sounds like a great idea to me! I'll even go first if you'd all like?" he offered. 

"None of us are interested in your choices Asmodeus," Lucifer pointed out, he was acting as if he hadn't also frozen at the possibilities of Asmo's proposition. 

Mammon seemed to reanimate as well, "Pff, well I'm not interested in anyone's answers," he proclaimed, completely focused on returning to his meal trying to seem as nonchalant as he could be. But you noticed that his eyes, like everyone else's, flicked to you as they continued to eat. 

Asmodeus however was still completely intent on you and your answers, he briefly looked away to focus on Mammon, "Well that's just not true Mammon," he said with a chuckle, "You're probably the most desperate of us to find out Persie's answers." 

That brought Mammon to a spluttering mess of defensiveness and swearing, like usual. They'd all started to bicker back and forth over whether Mammon was actually desperate to know where he stood with you. And this was probably the best moment for you to escape. It was a terrible time to escape, but right now they were all much more focused on fighting. So you quietly, and awkwardly attempting not to make a single scrapping noise, slipped out of your chair and began walking out of the room.

You were almost out when a voice rang out over the bickering, "Where do you think you're going, Persie?" 

Damn you, Lucifer, you thought as you froze. So close to the door. You actually entertained the idea of just bolting out the door and fleeing. However, you turned on your heel back to the table, "Well, I was going to go to my room, work on some more homework," you offered as reasoning. Hoping that would be a satisfying answer for them all. 

Judging by their faces it wasn't. You sighed dejectedly, "Look, it's never fun to play that game with people in the room. Especially when those feelings can get smashed into itty bitty pieces when they're chosen as the ones to be killed," you had made sure to keep all of your attention on Asmodeus to make it look like you were carrying your own conversation with him. Honestly, if you'd been looking anywhere towards the wrong brother, there was a chance they'd misinterpret and think that they'd be the one to kill. And depending on which three brothers were your options, it was a possibility. 

On the other hand, Asmo was very confident in himself, or he was in complete denial that it was even possible for someone to not want him. Either way, he wouldn't have thought it possible you'd choose him to kill. And ok, maybe he was right. Again, if you were ever going to fuck a Demon, go big or go home. 

"Well it is just a game," Belphie pointed out, speaking up for the first time that night. Even during the fighting, he kind of just watched his brothers back and forth, "What ever choice you make it doesn't really mean anything overall." 

Lucifer was the first to nonchalantly agree, in his own kind of way, "Any Demon worth a damn wouldn't care about the opinions of a Human because of a game." Bullshit. He would've been too proud to admit it. 

There was some murmured and hesitant agreement from some of them, and that was all Asmodeus needed, "Great! Everyone is fine and won't be hurt if you kill them. So, sit kitten, sit," he commanded you, and you sat down in your chair, mostly focusing on actually breathing. Although, if you fainted that would definitely get you out of this. 

You draw in a slow, somewhat ragged breath and looked up to Asmo, "So who first then?" you asked the Demon. For the first time it seemed an appropriate descriptor of him. 

Asmodeus tapped his chin feigning thoughtfulness. You knew he had to have his lists chosen with all possible combinations of the brothers, but he still spoke up, "Your options are, Me," obviously, he looked around the table, "Levi," who turned bright red when Asmodeus said his name, but stared right at you waiting to hear your answer. Asmo continued, "And Lucifer." 

All of the brothers turned their attention to you expectantly, aside from Lucifer. He just gave a slight chuckle, "Sorry Levi, don't take it too hard," he said before returning to his meal. 

"What do you mean?!" Levi demanded, "You think Persie will kill me?!" 

Lucifer gave him the slightest of shrugs, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked his brother. You were annoyed he wasn't letting you answer and it just seemed like he was shit-stirring.

Leviathan was slowly moving past desperate and onto pissed, "No it's not obvious! Persie said I'm one of their dearest friends! Why would I be the one getting killed?!"

"If it were between you and Mammon, sure you wouldn't be the one getting killed," before Mammon could even begin to respond, Lucifer held a hand up to him and glared him into silence, "But this is with Asmodeus, and myself, as the other options." 

"So you think Persie would fuck Asmo, marry you, and kill me?!" Levi was angry now. He wouldn't have been hurt by you choosing to kill him, or at least he wouldn't have told you in front of everyone, but he wasn't taking Lucifer's assumptions too well. 

You threw a spoon at Lucifer. Not to hurt him, but more to gain their attention and hopefully disrupt Levi's anger, bring it down a little bit. 

The spoon did the trick and all eyes were back onto you. You could feel them, but you were burning your gaze into Lucifer, emitting as much rage as you could manage, "You think I wouldn't kill you if I had the chance?" you asked in a lower menacing tone. 

There were some looks of shock around the table. They had to be used to it by now to some degree. Or maybe not. They had all made similar comments about having never seen someone slap Lucifer before like you did down in the tombs. Maybe nobody had ever said something like that before either? Or maybe it was the audacity of the Human uttering Lucifer with that kind of threat. 

"I mean really," you continue, breaking the silence that had fallen again, "Do you actually think I've forgiven you for that ridiculous sleep study?" your tone turned from threatening to joking in the question, "I mean, I still have bags under my eyes! Four nights without sleep because of you! That was unforgivable," you teased before turning back to Asmodeus, "I'd fuck you in a heartbeat, Asmo." 

"Well that was obvious my dear," he said with his trademark smile.

You turned to Levi, "I would marry my dear friend, Levi," he turned bright red again and gave you a broad, goofy grin that you'd come to love. 

Lucifer met your gaze when you returned to him. You could tell that he knew you were being clever, that slight grimace. But you could tell he really wasn't impressed that you were about to confidently say, "And I would kill Lucifer, the sleep thief." 

There were roars of laughter from all around the table. Well, everyone apart from Lucifer.

"That's enough," Lucifer said, calling an end to our laughter. And we toned it down to more muffled and strained chuckles, waiting for the inevitable lecture, "I don't think we need to play this game anymore."

You'd gotten a little too comfortable with the safety net of Diavolo's reputation being ruined if anything happened to you. It made you a little too bold, "I thought any Demon worth a damn wouldn't care about some Humans opinion because of a game Lucifer," you teased with a sweet voice and earning yourself another glare.


End file.
